


Love Will Come Through

by little0bird



Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: All the signs were there, Bitty smells like cinnamon and vanilla, Early Mornings, Jack Feels, Jack watching Bittle sleep, Jack's apartment in Providence, M/M, Summer between year two and year three, Trying to pinpoint when he fell in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: When had he fallen in love? It was difficult to know. Jack tended to not think about his feelings too much.Was it the first time Bitty collapsed on the ice, and all his protective instincts went into overdrive? Even though it was hidden under layers of exasperation and gruelling additional practices. Checking practice? That vicious hip check Bits’ first year that gave him a concussion?When had he allowed himself to think about Bittle as something beyond a teammate? Had it been when he’d walked Bitty back to his dorm after Winter Screw, and some tiny part of him was relieved Bitty’s date hadn’t gone well?
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344745
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Love Will Come Through

Jack blinked in bemusement at the ceiling, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla wafting into his nose. He turned his head on the pillow, fully expecting Bitty to be up and about, baking something in the kitchen. But tufts of blonde hair poked over the edge of the duvet, signalling Bitty’s presence in the bed.

Jack turned to his side, a small smile playing over his mouth. Bitty lay on his side, facing him, one hand tucked under the pillow, presumably clutching Señor Bun. Jack could see one of the stuffed bunny’s ears protruding from under Bitty’s pillow.

When had he fallen in love? It was difficult to know. Jack tended to not think about his feelings too much.

Was it the first time Bitty collapsed on the ice, and all his protective instincts went into overdrive? Even though it was hidden under layers of exasperation and gruelling additional practices. Checking practice? That vicious hip check Bits’ first year that gave him a concussion?

When had he allowed himself to think about Bittle as something beyond a teammate? Had it been when he’d walked Bitty back to his dorm after Winter Screw, and some tiny part of him was relieved Bitty’s date hadn’t gone well?

He’d certainly been intrigued, as far back as Bitty’s first year. They’d crossed paths as Bitty moved some of this things into his room at the Haus at the end of the year, exchanging farewells in the hallway. Jack had carried the mental image of Bitty bathed in a ray of sunshine for the next several weeks. It had been supplanted by one of Bitty in the shower when they’d returned to the Haus in August. It wasn’t the first time Jack had seen Bitty naked, locker rooms being what they were. In a locker room, you just didn’t notice your teammates were naked. But that morning in the Haus… Jack noticed and added it to the mental photography portfolio he’d labelled “Bitty.” He’d dismissed his own body’s reaction. It was just morning wood. No different than any other morning. Nor did he question why that was the image he turned to when he stood in the shower, his hand on his dick, fantasizing about tracing the lines and hollows of Bitty’s body with his tongue.

The Epikegster. It had been perfect until Parse arrived. Jack found himself tucked into a corner with Bitty, his guard down, and on the verge of suggesting they go for coffee. Or maybe Jerry’s brunch in the morning. Strictly as friends, of course.

The cookies Bitty snuck into his bag before he went home for winter break. Jack hadn’t found them until he unpacked his bag in Montreal. The cookies were nice, and delicious as all Bitty’s cookies were. But it was the note Bits put in with the cookies that put him in such a good mood, his parents repeatedly asked if he was feeling all right.

Playing on the line with Bitty. They made each other better players. They seemed to know what the other was thinking without having to say a word.

There had been that moment in the kitchen of the Haus, while Bitty helped him with his project for the class with Professor Atley. They’d bumped into one another, and Jack forgot to breathe. Just for a moment, then he did the unthinkable and _flirted_ with Bittle.

His portfolio for the photography class. So many photos of Bitty. He hadn’t realized it until Lardo pointed it out when he previewed it for her. His favorite picture of Bitty was in that portfolio. He’d printed it soon after moving into the apartment, framed it, and set it on the nightstand. He’d caught Bitty unaware, weaving a lattice pie crust, singing softly to himself, a smudge of flour on his nose.

The roof of Farber, Bitty wrapped in his jacket, head pillowed on his shoulder, sound asleep. Jack could have stayed there forever.

How had his father known? Jack thought he had managed to keep a tight lid on his emotions. Bitty’s feelings were obvious. He was an open book. But Bob had known how Jack felt. And given Jack the nudge he needed to act on his feelings. Not that Jack _needed_ it, but having Bob’s endorsement, blessing… whatever anyone wanted to call it… removed the last barrier to admitting to himself that he wanted to be with Bitty.

That first kiss was like drinking sunshine.

Words didn’t come easily to Jack. In his head, he could wax poetic to satisfy even the most romantic person, but when he tried to actually _say_ them, they crashed to a halt. It didn’t matter if he used English or French. Jack had leaned the hard way that words mattered less than actions.

‘Mornin’.’ Bitty’s eyelids fluttered open, and he pressed his body against Jack’s. Bitty brushed a kiss on the base of Jack’s throat, flooding Jack’s senses with cinnamon and vanilla.

‘Morning, bud.’

Jack could get used to this.


End file.
